


The Lemon Pie

by trendsetthatax



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendsetthatax/pseuds/trendsetthatax
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Mark and Jinyoung has been married for 10 years already and everyone from their batch knew that they were the 'break-up-or-not' couple of the campus. What is the secret to their long lasting marriage?


	2. The Lemon Pie Oneshot

Mark and Jinyoung has been married for 10 years already and everyone from their batch knows that they are the 'break-up-or-not' couple of their batch from the campus down to their professional lives. Jinyoung has anger management issues and it seems like only Mark can shut him up with his smooth and suave actions. Jinyoung can only shut his mouth when Mark does this.

/*Flashback

Mark is with his friends Jackson and Jaebum when their fateful meeting happened. They were doing a sort of project when Jinyoung and his friends passed by their table. Everyone in the campus already knows that Jinyoung is the only one in their group who has anger management issues. He often bullies the maknae of their group, Yugyeom, when he's angry but when he's not, he showers it with affection. Now, when they were passing by Mark's group, Youngjae dropped his pen but hasn't noticed it. Jaebum noticed the pen but was having second thoughts since he has a huge crush on the cute guy. He picked up the pen and kept it in his pocket. Mark just looked at Jinyoung and when Jinyoung met his eyes, he smiled and winked at the former. Jinyoung blushed at the action and quickly went out of the cafeteria.

"What did you do, Mark? The guy has anger management issues." - Jackson

"So? I like the guy. Can't do anything about it. Sorry, bro."

"Yeah. Jinyoung is cool when you get to know him but Youngjae is way much cooler. He's cuter than him." - Jaebum with his heart eyes.

"Someone fell in love with Youngjae when he fell his pen." - Jackson

"W-What? N-No." - Jaebum

"Don't think I didn't notice hyung. I saw you keep the pen. What are you going to do with it? Imagine sexy things?" - Jackson while wiggling his eyebrows.

Jaebum punched Jackson's arm playfully as they continued bickering with each other without noticing Jinyoung's group looking at them.

"I like Jaebum-hyung. He's handsome and cool. He's manly. Look at him laugh, so cute. I wonder if he's..." - Youngjae.

"He's single, okay? Also Jackson. Yes he is cute but Jackson is way more cuter. Look at that snapback on his head. It suits him." - Bambam

"Not that! I mean, if he's still.." - Youngjae twiddling his fingers.

"Oh, I'm sure he's a virgin Youngjae. Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be the first one he's gonna do it with." - Jinyoung

"HYUNG! Yugyeom's here!" - Bambam and Youngjae.

"H-huh? Oh, right. I forgo--" 

"What's with the shouting? Ugh, I was dreaming of food. Shingbal." - Yugyeom

"Go back to sleep baby bird."

Jinyoung then placed Yugyeom's head on his lap and started stroking it, driving Yugyeom out of the real world to sleep again.

"Youngjae is blushing hard. I can tell he really wants to be the first. How romantic, Jae." - Bambam then chuckled.

"Shut up! You don't know anything." Youngjae pouted cutely and Bambam laughed.

\--At Mark's Place--

"Why is Youngjae so red, Jacks?" - Mark whispered to Jackson while Jaebum went to the toilet.

"I don't know. Let's prank Jaebum-hyung." - Jackson said while grinning evilly.

As soon as Jaebum came back from the toilet, Jackson and Mark immediately put the plan to action. With their acting skills, they pranked Jaebum to Youngjae.

"JAEBUM! YOUNGJAE GOT POISONED BY A FLOWER." - Mark

"WHAT?! WHERE IS HE? SHT. I HAVEN'T EVEN CONFESSED YET." - Jaebum

"He's over there! Make it quick!" - Jackson joined in the fun too and acted like a very concerned student.

Jaebum quickly ran to Jinyoung's place and cupped Youngjae's face, making him surprised.

"Are you fine, Youngjae? Anything hurts? Tell me. Can you see me?"

If anything, Youngjae's face got redder and his friends, Bambam and Jinyoung with just woke up Yugyeom were laughing at his shyness.

"Hyung, just confess that you like Youngj--." - Jackson said when they followed Jaebum to Jinyoung's place.

"Jackson, shut up and confess to your long-time crush, BAMBAM." - Jaebum's revenge before Jackson was able to stop him from saying it.

Jaebum looked back at Youngjae and was staring at him before his attention diverted to Youngjae's lips. He leaned in and kissed him then a lot of squeals were released especially from Bambam but to his surprise, Jackson grabs him and kisses him too. After breaking the kiss, Bambam was in a daze but Jackson, who was breathing heavily, huskily said,

"I like you Bambam. I hope you like the wild and sexy Jackson too."

"I like you too, hyung." - Bambam blushed at the sudden confession and Jackson kissed him again but this time, Bambam responded to the kiss before breaking it.

"OK, great. We now have two couples. Who's next?" - Yugyeom suddenly spoke up. Jinyoung stood and didn't notice the pen that fell out from Jaebum's pocket. He stepped on it and slid, fortunately, Mark was there to catch him before his body touched the ground. Jinyoung closed his eyes while squealing and Mark, leaned in to shut him up with a kiss.

Jinyoung's eyes opened immediately and pushed Mark away from him.

"What the fuck?! Don't tell me you're going to confess to me too?"

"You got it right baby. And I know your answer. I heard your heart." - Mark replied with a smile on his face.

Jinyoung's face got redder when he realized that Mark was his first kiss.

"You f*cker! You took my first kiss. How dare you?!"

Jinyoung was about to punch Mark but Mark held his hand and pulled him in making another kiss to happen. When the both of them broke the kiss, Jinyoung's face got redder.

"Ugh, I hate you! You did not take only my first, also my second kiss."

"Wait, here to compensate." - Mark hugged Jinyoung tightly and pecked on his lips. "That's for the third baby."

Mark winked at Jinyoung then ran away before he meets Death.

Mark persisted in courting Jinyoung and Jinyoung, the hard-to-get type of person, always pushed away Mark. Then one particular night, Jinyoung got drunk from graduation party. That night, he promised Mark to give an answer so Mark was forced to join the party. He accompanied Jinyoung to his room and changed his clothes. He put on Jinyoung's shirt (he stole it from the dorm laundry) and put him to bed but something happened which can't be undone.

"M-Murk-kie~ Y-yes~"

Mark turned around after changing into a plain white shirt and a checkered boxers when he heard Jinyoung speak. He lied down beside Jinyoung and hugged him to his chest.

"M-murkie~ I a-am s-still a v-vir-g-gin like Youngjae *hick* , I a-am your fi-first~ *hick* Nggghh~"

With Jinyoung's sentences and moans, Mark got a hard-on which Jinyoung felt since Mark's boxers are thin enough to let air seep in. Jinyoung's hands went from Mark's chest to down there. Mark had a grip on that little self-control but Jinyoung made a move to lose him of that grip. Mark got on top of Jinyoung while he undressed Jinyoung's bottom. Jinyoung begged Mark to touch him and strongly enough, he tore his own shirt and revealed his pearly white skin which is as smooth as silk. Mark placed marks on his body and praised it the way it deserves. He slowly inserted himself into Jinyoung which caused Jinyoung to whine at the thick, hard and long foreign entity that entered him. Mark whispered sweet things into his ear and sucked some marks on his white neck. Mark slowly moved and Jinyoung was a moaning mess. Mark did his job while Jinyoung clawed at Mark's back, the faster Mark went, the louder Jinyoung's moans got. After releasing his seeds into Jinyoung, and Jinyoung on his stomach, they fell asleep after Mark removed his member with Jinyoung cuddled up on Mark's arms.

The next morning was a noisy mess. Jinyoung woke up with a start and noticed that a piece of clothing was beside him. This was his favorite shirt that got lost. He turned to his side and winced at the pain on his lower backside. Seeing Mark sleep peacefully, and fully naked, Jinyoung blushed at their current situation. He got up and stood in front of Mark while waking him up. Mark opened his eyes slowly and made a sexy whistle.

"What is a sexy angel doing so early in the morning? You should have rested more, Jinyou---"

"MARK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHIRT?!"

Mark groggily got up and looked at the ripped shirt Jinyoung was holding. He grinned sheepishly at him and urged him to sit in between his legs.

"I NEED AN EXPLANATION NOW. YOU EXPLAIN OR WE BREAK UP? CHOOSE ONE. I'M WAITING."

(*A/N: Remember, Jinyoung got drunk, right? He planned it so he can answer Mark without being shy. ^^)

Mark shakes his head and pulls Jinyoung down. He hugs Jinyoung from the back and doesn't let go.

"Remember what happened last night, babe? What did we do?"

Mark closed his eyes while taking in Jinyoung's scent, his favorite scent.

Jinyoung blushed at the sudden question and gasped at the sudden realization. Their first. He was devirginized but it was on his own will. He twiddled his fingers and stuttered while answering.

"W-we h-h-had s-s-s-s-ss-ss-e-x, right?"

"What? I can't hear you."

Mark teased him some more to divert Jinyoung's mind from anger. He has anger management issues.

"WE HAD SEX! NOW WHAT?!"

"Calm down babe. You weren't that aggressive last night. Remember? I still hear your mo-"

"Shut up! Stop teasing me."

"Okay. That shirt happened to be ripped because you wanted me to touch you."

"W-what?"

A flashback of events last night replayed in Jinyoung's mind which caused him to blush some more and shiver at the sudden heat in his lower region.

"MAAAAAAAAAAARRRRKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh babe, you got hard. Let me relieve you of that."

And let's just say they had 3 rounds before they got exhausted.

\--- Proposal

It was a sunny Thursday morning and Mark was cooking a lot of food because it is their 2nd year anniversary. Jinyoung went downstairs, casually dressed and back hugged Mark.

"What are you cooking baby? By the way, I'm going out with the kids."

"It's okay. Have a great day out honey." - Mark faced Jinyoung and kissed his lips. 

That night, Mark baked a lemon pie and put an engagement ring in the center. When Jinyoung got home, he was surprised to see red petals on the floor. He followed them and it went straight to their garden. Mark set up the food he cooked from morning and the lemon pie in the center. 

"Happy 2nd year anniversary, Jinyoungie~" 

"Aww~ I'm so happy to have you as my boyfriend, babe~"

Jinyoung kissed Mark and then broke it as they both sat on the chairs. They ate and had small talks about their future and the kids. Then suddenly Mark said,

"Babe, I made you a lemon pie. It tastes good but the center tastes best."

"Why? Anyway, I'll just eat it."

Jinyoung took a large part of the center without knowing that he included the ring in his serving. He ate it and coughed when he almost swallowed the ring. When he spat it out, Mark was a panicking guy.

"I thought it was the best way to propose. Sorry babe."

"It's okay babe because you exerted effort but YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"I'm sorry. Will you be my wife?"

"What? Seriously Tuan, you don't know the answer?"

"Of course I know, but I want to hear it."

"Yes, I want to be your wife, Mark Yien Tuan."

"I love you so much Park Jinyoung."

"Nado, Mark Tuan."

And that night, their room was filled with another sweet and sexy memory.

\-- The Wedding

The wedding happened in a natural way. Guests, reception and everything. The groom and the bride (Jinyoung) were both wearing suits. Mark wore a plain white suit with silver linings and Jinyoung a black suit with white linings. They look like a match made in heaven. When they each said their vows, the audience were filled with "aww"s. After that, they were told to kiss each other. 

"Thank you for the lemon pie, Markie~"

"Thank you for the ripped shirt, Nyoungie~"

Jinyoung stomped on Mark's feet before pecking his lips and grinning evilly. Mark then whispered something on Jinyoung's ear.

"Someone's going to be punished in their honeymoon tonight."

Jinyoung blushed madly and covered his face while Mark laughed at Jinyoung's shyness.

*/Back to Reality

They were having their 11th year anniversary at their school reunion along with their fellow batchmates. Jinyoung saw Hakyeon, Kihyun, Wonho and Hyunwoo. Mark saw Lisa, Sorn, Chanhee and Ten. But what took their attention are the dorks they call friends.

Each of the couple (excluding Yugyeom who is still single), were carrying a child in their arms. Jinyoung cooed at the child Youngjae was carrying and looked at Youngjae.

"Your son?"

"Yes, hyung."

Youngjae blushed cutely at his answer but then Jaebum wraps his arms around Youngjae to encourage him.

"I'm so happy for the both of you! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations on your 11th Anniversary too hyung. It's today, right?"

"Yes! I do hope he has something for me, tonight."

Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows and Youngjae just stiffled a laugh. Then Jinyoung went to Bambam who's carrying a little girl.

"Your daughter Bam?"

"Yes, hyung. Her name's Chonnasorn." 

"A cutie. She looks like you Bambam. No looks from Jackson."

"But she's from me!" - Jackson reacted and the three of them just laughed it off.

They were having a very good time when they noticed that Mark wasn't there. Suddenly the stage, lit up and Mark was there.

"Hello everyone, I just want to say that today is Jinyoung and I's 11th Anniversary. I just want to say that I love you Jinyoungie and I am so proud of your achievements. I just want to share a secret to everyone. Did you ever wonder why our relationship lasted even with his anger management issues? It's because he can't resist my sexiness."

Jinyoung blushed at this and pouted cutely which was a rare sight to his friends.

"Just kidding, we lasted long because we understand each other, just like how two puzzle pieces complete each other. We fit like that. I'm so happy to tell you all that communication and some sexy time would make that marriage effective. Just keep on loving your partners and you will have a long marriage. Don't be tempted instead be tempted of doing it with your wife. Right Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung is now blushing hardly and walks up to the stage, he takes the microphone from Mark and speaks to it.

"Everyone, my husband is a beast in bed but I can handle him. He handles me delicately though like I'm a fragile glass and that's what makes me feel special about his love for me. So to those who are married, stay loyal and take care of your precious partners in order to have a long lasting marriage. Also I have an announcement to make, after how many years of trying to produce one," 

Jinyoung looks at Mark and holds his hand to place on his tummy.

"I am currently pregnant with Mark's child. This has been the greatest anniversary gift I have received. I am so thankful to the heavens above for this wonderful blessing. To make everything short, thank you for believing in our loveteam, everyone. Thank you. This will be the end of our speech. This has been Jinyoung Tuan, Mark Tuan's wife. Thank you. Enjoy the party!"

A loud round of applause was heard after Mark and Jinyoung's speech. Mark just clinged to Jinyoung the whole night as the reunion progresses.


End file.
